1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera shake amount display apparatus for a camera and, more particularly, to a camera shake amount display apparatus for a camera, which reduces the frequency of occurrence of photography accompanying a camera shake by a photographer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various photographing apparatuses and the like for detecting the shake of a photographing apparatus such as a camera to reduce the shake have been proposed.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 3-273221 discloses a camera designed to predict a camera shake amount in an exposure operation from an image blur peak value so as to perform photography upon shifting the exposure interval when the camera shake amount exceeds an allowable value.
Although such a camera can perform photography while preventing photography accompanying a camera shake, photography must be performed with the exposure interval being shifted on the camera side. For this reason, the influence of a camera shake on a printed photograph can be reduced, but there is no means for informing the photographer of the actual camera shake amount. Therefore, it is difficult for the photographer to perform photography accompanying no camera shake.